MP-412
The MP-412 REX is a .357 magnum Russian double action revolver designed by Izhevsk Mechanical Plant in the late 1990s. It was designed for export (REX: R''evolver for ''EX''port), but never put into full production due to lack of a market. Battlefield: Bad Company The '''MP412' is a weapon featured in Battlefield: Bad Company. Singleplayer The MP412 can be alongside of Middle Eastern Coalition sniper rifles, specifically with the GOL. It is very effective, and kills enemies in two shots. Multiplayer The MP412 is the companion sidearm for the Middle Eastern Coalition Recon kit. It has a capacity of 6 rounds, balanced out by high power, requiring 3 body shots to kill. Because its rate of fire is identical to that of the other pistols, the MP412 can kill significantly faster than the M9 or MP443, making it arguably the best handgun in the game. The GOL is always accompanied by the MP412. Gallery File:BFBC_MP412.jpg|The MP412 in Battlefield: Bad Company in the multiplayer map Oasis File:BFBC_MP412_IRON_SIGHTS.jpg|The MP412's iron sights Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The MP-412 REX is an all-kit weapon featured in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 and is unlocked at level 12. It has a 6-round capacity and has the least spread and second highest damage out of any hand-held weapon in the game (second only to the sniper rifles), but is balanced by its low rate of fire, small magazine size, long reload time, and heavy recoil. At close range, the MP-412 REX, with Magnum Ammunition equipped, is capable of a two-shot kill with body shots, as well as a one-shot kill by a headshot. Gallery MP412StatsBC2.png|The MP-412's in-game description and stats evaluation. BC2 MP-412 REX.png|The MP-412 REX at Harvest Day in Conquest. BC2 MP-412 REX IS.png|The MP-412 REX's iron sights. BFBC2 MP412 Rest.png|The MP-412 REX. BFBC2 MP-412 REX Static.png|The MP-412 REX in the hands of an Russian SPECACT Recon. BFBC2 MP-412 REX Iron Sight.png|The MP-412 REX being aimed by an Russian SPECACT Recon. BFBC2 MP412 IS.png|Iron sight. BFBC2 MP412 Reload.png|Reloading. MP412-REX|Gameplay with the MP412 REX in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Arica Harbor in Hardcore Rush mode Battlefield Play4Free The MP-412 Rex is a weapon featured in Battlefield Play4Free and can be purchased in the game store. It has a low rate of fire and high kick, but the firecap is low enough for the kick to be negligible. It does the highest damage per shot out of any gun in the game, only excluding bolt-action snipers, killing in three shots at close range. However the gun's low rate of fire and high kick make it hard to use at long range, when multiple shots are needed to kill an enemy. The weapon comes at a high cost of up to 3749 for unlimited use, but a one-day trial of this gun is available for each class of every player.[http://battlefield.play4free.com/en/forum/showthread.php?tid=27997 Battlefield Play4Free Forums | Introducing the Battlefield Play4Free starter kits!] - retrieved May 22, 2011 Gallery BFP4F MP412 Stats.png|The Stats and Description of the MP-412 in Play4Free BFP4f MP412 Screen.png|The MP-412 as it appears in-game BFP4f MP412 Sight.png|The MP-412's iron sight BFP4f MP412 Reload.png|Reloading the MP-412 Battlefield 3 The MP412 REX is an all-kit weapon featured in Battlefield 3. It deals high damage and will kill enemies in 2-5 rounds, depending on distance. At close range, a headshot with the Rex will always kill an enemy in 1 shot. It's worth noting it has a slightly worse hipfire accuracy than the other pistols except the automatics at 1.25. The MP412 REX is unlocked for multiplayer, when an overall score of 5,000 points is achieved in Co-Op and is the first weapon to be unlocked within the mode. Gallery battlefield-3-mp412-rex-1.jpg|MP412 REX battlefield-3-mp412-rex-2.jpg|Aiming the MP412 REX BF3 MP412 REX Resting.png|'MP412 REX'. MP412 REX Reload BF3.png|One frame from the reload animation. Battlefield MP412 REX Wiki Video|Overview of the MP412 REX in Battlefield 3 Battlefield 4 The MP-412 REX is a revolver featured in Battlefield 4. It features the second highest damage and third fastest bullet velocity of any pistol secondary in the game, being beat out in both stats by the .44 Magnum. However, the MP-412 REX has a faster rate of fire and faster reload than the .44 Magnum, and does not need to be unlocked in multiplayer through pistol score. Both the MP-412 REX and .44 Magnum, being revolvers, cannot equip suppressors due to the escape of gases in the mechanism. It is unlocked for both singleplayer and multiplayer upon the completion of the Tombstone Actual assignment by completing the mission Baku. Singleplayer The MP-412 REX is the only Pistol available for the player to use in the entirety of the campaign. With the exception of Baku and Kunlun Mountains, Recker starts every mission with a SCAR-H as a primary and the MP-412 REX as a secondary. The MP-412 is equipped without attachments and sports no paint. It has extremely high power, able to kill enemies in 1-2 shots, regardless of difficulty level. This can make it a competent backup weapon for close to medium range. Multiplayer The MP-412 REX has high power and high accuracy, and can take down an enemy in 2-4 shots. It can equip all handgun attachments other than Suppressors. Its high damage is balanced by the high vertical recoil and low rate of fire. It is best suited for medium range, where its accuracy and power can be most effective; the .44 Magnum is better suited for longer range. It is also worth noting the MP-412 REX in Battlefield 4 features much sharper iron sights and faster bullet velocity than in Battlefield 3. But its rate of fire is significantly decreased. Gallery BF4 MP412-model.png|'MP412 REX' BF4 MP412-1.png|MP412 REX in first person BF4 MP412-2.png|Iron sights BF4 MP412-3.png|Ejecting spent casings BF4 MP412-4.png|Inserting new rounds Battlefield 4 MP-412 REX Screenshot.png|The MP412 REX being used by Recker at the start of Baku Trivia Battlefield Play4Free *The MP412 Rex was rewarded to players via Battlefield's Facebook and Twitter events. This was done by selecting three random winners every 30 days. Battlefield 3 *The Battlefield 3 rendition of MP-412 has a significantly shorter barrel than in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 and Battlefield Play4Free, and more resembles its appearance in Battlefield: Bad Company. *In Battlefield 3 and Battlefield 4, the MP-412 features a reloading animation that is different from its previous iterations where upon opening the revolver, the spent casings are automatically ejected, not manually poured out. This accurately demonstrates the automatic ejector in the gun. *The MP-412 is the only pistol in Battlefield 3 not to have a variant, as the 93R has a variant with a laser, available only to DICE employees. *In Battlefield 3, the MP-412 mastery dog tag is glitched and instead shows the kill count of the MP-443. *In Battlefield 3, the MP-412's chamber will sometimes disappear during the reload animation. Battlefield 4 *The MP-412 is the only sidearm available to the player in the Battlefield 4 campaign, much like the MP-443 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. *The MP-412 sports no camouflage in the Battlefield 4 campaign but can occasionally equip the paint of the last dropped weapon through a glitch. External links *MP-412 on Wikipedia *MP-412 on Modern Firearms References de:MP412 ru:MP-412 Category:Revolvers Category:Sidearms of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Sidearms of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Sidearms of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Battlefield 3 Co-op Unlocks Category:Sidearms of Battlefield 3 Category:Sidearms of Battlefield 4